Eyeth: The False Queen Hetalia Fan Fiction
by Hazuki Katsuragi
Summary: OK so this is my first upload on this site, and it is different then anyother fic. you've proably read. I hope my characters aren't too OOC, also i have an OC in this. Now why don't i tell you what it's about? It's just the introductury to some characters characters, Romano, Russia and Sicily, and how sicily gets to the magical land of eyeth. i should change her human name...
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is like my fist fan fiction on this site, so please be nice…and also review this for me, I want to know if anyone finds something wrong with it. Also, Hannah is my OC for Sicily. The character Design for her is a lot better than her description. And I'm putting this as a series, so after I finish this Story, there are 3 more…But only if you're kind enough to read them. I'll try to update as fast as possible. Thanks for reading ^^_**

**Eyeth: The False Queen**

**Chapter One**

A young girl of about 18 or so walks onto the scene. She is medium in height and has sandy blond hair encircling her face, and bright, sparkling eyes, one purple, one blue. She is walking bare foot through the lush fields of Sicily wearing a plain white, but lacy dress, and is holding the arm of a man wearing a cream fedora and matching suit. There are two men, also in suites and fedoras, behind the couple. Both men are holding guns. The man with the girl seems to be the boss, as well as deeply in love with his partner; looking at her admiringly every few minutes. "OI, Toni!" the man says snapping his fingers. One of the men behind him come up and leans in towards the man's mouth. Said man whispers something to which the gunman gives a slight nod then runs ahead of the small group. A few more minutes pass and our trio arrive at big mansion with a large gate, being what looks to be, the only means of entering said mansion.

"Where are we Lovino?" The girl asks singing her words in the voice of an angel, the final word being, we assume, the man's name. Said man smiles at her lovingly, his bright hazel eyes sparkling with adoration.

"This is our new home Hannah, after all we are to be married in two days." The man, Lovino, replies in a heavy Sicilian accent. "We wouldn't want to impose on my mother and father on our honeymoon night now would we?"

The girl, who we assume to be named Hannah, let's go of his arm and hugs him, her face buried in his chest. "Thank you Lovino!" She leans up to kiss his cheek, but Lovino turns his head so that their lips meet instead. Then the two walk into the mansion, the camera panning after them in a back view. "Lovi~ is it okay for me to look around?"

"Of course it is amante." Lovino says taking Hannah's hand and twirling her into his arms. "Just meet me back here when you're done alright?" She nods and kisses Lovino again before running off.

The camera pans after Hannah as she runs through the winding maze of corridors, and everything around her begins to fade to black and white. All of a sudden there's a flash of light and Hannah is in a master bedroom, decorated in the 19th century European style. She notices a man leaning against the door frame of said bedroom, his big arms crossed over a broad, well-built, well-toned, yet scarred chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOOT! 2 in one day! I do believe that my Russia is a bit OOC though…but I like him all the same. Tell me how you like it so far please, and if you think it sucks...I'm only 15 after all so it's probably not the best fic. in the world. again, Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter Two**

The man wasn't wearing anything but a pair of pants from a military uniform, standard military boots, and dog tags. He was staring at Hannah lovingly with his piercing Violet eyes, which were covered partly by his sandy blond bangs. Hannah opened her mouth to speak but found that she could only manage to say, "Ah…"

"Da, what is it lyubovnik?" The man replied in a thick Russian accent.

"Um…I…uh…" The man smiled at her with childish smile that seemed to possess no true feeling behind it. "Wh-where am I?"

"You my princess are in the Wonderful World of Eyeth." The man replied in a seemingly over dramatic voice. "The land of dreams, in this place, fairy tales become reality, nightmares come to life, and the dreams you have at night are created here as well. This is where Children's imaginary friends come after their masters have grown too old to keep them. Where an author's mind wanders to for inspiration to every story they write. Eyeth is the fairy land you dreamt of as a child, the escape from life that teenagers and stressed adults have always been searching for. This is the Fantasia from the never ending story, J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle earth, and the Terribithia of the earth plane." He stops thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "Now then, am I correct in believing that you are wondering why you are here as well?" Hannah nods in response, staring at the man before her, a looks of awe passing over her almost perfect features.

"You, Hannah Rachell, were born into this world created by the fantasts of new and old, you are the daughter of the creator, and we are betrothed, as it were, since you were born 18 years ago, and I was only a small child of about 2. You are, therefore, the rightful heir to the throne of Greenwhitch, and the kingdom which we live in. This wonderland from your story books is now your home. Now my love, why don't we get to the introductions hmmn? My name is Ivan Braginski, but I am also known as Godfather Dream. Now please tell me, are you hurt in any way?" Ivan bows, then walks to Hannah holding out a large, callused hand. Hannah shakes her head and takes his hand blushing lightly.

"Ah- excuse me but…I um…" Hannah stutters unable to enunciate her words clearly. Ivan smiles and kisses Hannah's hand. She blushes deeper shades of pink and looks up at the tall male with half lidded bi-colored eyes. "H-have we met before?" She finally asks him unable to say much else in fear that she might be sucked into the intoxicating aroma of sunflowers, snow, and vodka, which is emanating from his masculine body. "I…just…" Her voice trails off as she stares up into his violet eyes, which own every shade and tint of the color to their name.

"Da incontrovertibly every night since you were taken from your crib as a baby, without fail might I mention. Now, if I may be so prudent as to inquire, who is this swine that I am being forced to compete with for your love? Are you…" he stops for a moment taking in Hannah's curious features, as he thinks for a moment before continuing. "…how do you say…impassioned by him?" Hannah does not respond right away having been anesthetized by Ivan's charms, and instead reaches up to stroke his face. "Hmmn- What's the matter lyubovnik?"

His words seem to pull our protagonist out of her spellbinding trance and she hesitantly moves her hand astray from Aleksandr's face. "I just…n-never mind…." Ivan smiles, his eyes filled with adoration and love.

"Tell me what's wrong my princess and I'll do everything I can to make it better." He says, letting go of her hand and caresses her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "However I do expect you to answer my question love."

"I'm sorry Mr. Iv-"

"Please Hannah, just call me Ivan." He says, his voice filled irritation and a hint of sadness as he cuts her off.

"Ah- I…I just…I feel as though my heart will beat out of my chest…but it's not supposed to be this way…not with you that is…" Hannah moves his hand away and turns her head refusing to make eye contact. "Besides…I was supposed to marry Lovino and-"

"That right?" Ivan's voice is filled with a hurt envy that I so overwhelmingly strong words are not capable of expressing the feeling. "Well then Hannah, I do believe that I'll just have to re-acquire your love now won't I?" He turns and starts to walk to the door, his heavy footsteps falling with a thud, thud, on the red wood flooring. However Hanna reaches out and grabs his hand. Ivan turns to face her, his eyes filled with a mix of emotions. "What is it love?"

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" She says innocently as she moves his hand to her cheek.

"Undoubtedly so Hannah Rachell, in truth, you will be seeing a lot of me." Ivan removes his hand from her slowly, stroking her cheek as does so, then walks out of the room, but not beforing mumbling, "...And this time, you won't forget..."


End file.
